It is known that metallic glass has the advantageous properties, including: high hardness, high fracture strength, high yield strength and, high corrosion resistance.
So, a substrate may be coated with a metallic glass thin film to increase its mechanical properties for engineering uses.
U.S. Pat. No. 9,339,990 disclosed a Zr-based or Zr—Cu based metallic glass thin film (MGTF) coated on an aluminum alloy substrate to improve many mechanical properties of the MGTF coated aluminum alloy substrate by using a sputtering process, which however has the following drawbacks:    1. When performing the sputtering, the metal glass target serves as a cathode and the substrate, having a buffering layer thereon for sputtering, serves as an anode, and a DC magnetron sputter machine is provided to form the metallic glass thin film on the substrate. A chamber for the sputtering should be vacuumed, and then directed with argon gas into the chamber. So, such a sputtering process can only be performed within a fixed chamber for coating MGTF on a substrate, not suitable for coating metallic glass on a substrate of an object or structure already built in a construction site or place, thereby limiting its industrial and commercial uses.    2. For coating a gigantic structure or long-distance object with MGTF, such a sputtering process and apparatus will be improper and will be greatly limited for its on-site service. For example, if it is intended to coat a long pipe with MGTF, a great difficulty to build and operate such a big sputtering apparatus will be encountered.
The present inventor has found the drawbacks of the conventional art and invented the present structural object which can be easily clad with a metallic glass sheet for the surface protection of the object.